Episode 30: Osomatsu-san in the Summer
|image = File:Osomatsu_Season_2_Episode_5.jpg |Row 1 title = First aired on |Row 1 info = October 30, 2017 |Row 2 title = Japanese title |Row 2 info = 夏のおそ松さん |Row 3 title = Romaji title |Row 3 info = Natsu no Osomatsu-san |Row 4 title = Previous episode |Row 4 info = Episode 29: Matsuzō and Matsuyo |Row 5 title = Next episode |Row 5 info = Episode 31: Iyami Has Arrived }} is the thirtieth episode (fifth episode in second season) of Osomastu-san. Characters * Takkun and Nanami * The Sextuplets * Bad boy Todomatsu * Jyushiko * Hatabō * Iyami * Chibita * Dekapan * Dayon * Aida & Sacchi * Matsuzō and Matsuyo * Nyaa Hashimoto and her fiancee/boyfriend * Shonosuke * Christmas Couple * Totoko Plot The episode is divided into multiple segments. Cicada The Sextuplets, as cicadas, ruin a confession exchange between a couple in a high school. Jyushimatsu Calisthenics Jyushimatsu joins a morning exercise session and wreaks havoc with his supernatural power. Jaws Bad boy Todomatsu (from Episode 20) and Jyushiko (one of the Girlymatsu) are having fun in the middle of the sea when a black shadow approaches them. It turns out to be Hatabō trying to scare them, only to be gobbled by a real shark himself. It's Hot Iyami and Chibita are overwhelmed by summer heat and seek help from Dekapan. Unfortunately the air-conditioner at Dekapan's place is also broken, so he implants a VR device into their brains which makes them believe they are cold instead. They are so immersed in the illusion that they fail to notice that Dekapan's place has caught fire. Exiled (3x) Three consecutive segments featuring Todomatsu hanging out with Aida & Sacchi, only to be exiled by his jealous brothers before he can get intimate with the girls. * The first segment featuring the three taking selfies on the beach, with Totty grabbed by his brothers just before Sacchi presses the shutter. * The second segment featuring them visiting a secluded island, with Jyushimatsu personally "arresting" Totty. * The third segment features Totty and Aida sitting in a corridor inside the hotel, with Totty's seat secretly connected to a slide constructed by his brothers. Fireworks Everyone watches the fireworks designed by Dekapan and Dayon, but annoyed and leave when all the fireworks are the faces of Dekapan and Dayon, complete with vocals. In the end only Shonosuke stay behind. Summer Kamen Karamatsu, wearing a mask and dubbing himself "Summer Kamen", teaches others and his brothers how they should enjoy summer. Totoko in the Summer Totoko opens fire to happy couples on the beach with a bazooka. This Year, We Finally... The Sextuplets sit on the beach and vow to hook up with nice girls, but none having the courage to do it. At the end Todomatsu suggests they show themselves as a whole, only to attract ridicule from others. Gallery Trivia * This episode features the return of a wide range of characters introduced in Season 1: ** Bad boy Todomatsu (Episode 20) ** Jyushiko (Girlymatsu, episodes 13B, 15B, 18A, 19B) ** Aida & Sacchi (Episodes 2B, 7A, 18B) ** Nyaa Hashimoto, along with her fiance/boyfriend first appearing in Episode 24. However, other than this, he is not referenced again and it appears her marriage is indeed no more. ** Christmas couple (Episodes 11, 24) * Aida & Sacchi seem to have forgotten or let go of the events in Episode 7A for the conveniences of the "Exiled" plot, as contrary to Totty's claim in Episode 11 ("They haven't sent me a Line"), they are seen hanging out with Totty again. * The Christmas couple appear to have married and the woman now pregnant, as seen in "Summer Kamen". * The Homerun Girl is referred to by Totty ("Jyushimatsu-niisan is the one who actually had somewhat of a girlfriend") but doesn't appear. * The end credits of this episode is "Iyami Ondo" (イヤミ音頭), a reference of the end music of the 1988 series. The ending sequence itself visually references the 1988 Osomatsu-kun Ondo, along with the opening sequence to Jarinko Chie and the ending to Patalliro "(Cock Robin Ondo"). *The CD singles in that Karamatsu is throwing in the air is a reference to Japanese band TUBE's Ah, Natsuyasumi. *Iyami narrate the preview for the next episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes